The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Often there is a need to restrain cargo items within a cargo area of a motor vehicle. The cargo area may be a rear area of a cabin of a van, mini-van, or even a truck bed of a pickup truck. Typically cargo restraining systems employ a pole or bar that may be extended between the sidewalls of the cargo area. However, such a system provides very limited functionality.
With the growing popularity of SUVs, vans, min-vans and especially pickup trucks, there is a growing interest in providing a cargo restraining system that is able to provide significantly increased flexibility and utility in both restraining articles within a bed, and also acting as a rack for supporting articles of widely varying shapes and sizes thereon.